


fall apart

by ilyarae



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Drama, Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jardaan, M/M, Pain, Post-Game(s), Suicide, i'm not really good at long stories, just a short thing, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyarae/pseuds/ilyarae
Summary: He knew it was bound to happen. He just hoped it wouldn't happen that fast.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO NERVOUS like this is my first fanfic here and i hope it's kinda okay? english is not my first language but i'm trying ;-;
> 
> as i said, first fanfic and there's already death oops
> 
> ANYWAY! i hope you enjoy it and please tell me about any language or tagging mistakes i made!
> 
> please mind the tags!!!

**We shall reclaim what is ours, as you are not worthy.**

“No, no, no, no!”, Scott yells while covering his ears, trying to cancel out the voices that mess with his thoughts. But how can one still sound that comes from the insides of their head?  
His legs grow weak and he falls on his knees, still screaming as he doubles over in pain.

**Your resistance is useless. We will take over and begin our reconquest.**

“SAM! Do something!” No response. “SAM!”

Almost four years had passed since their arrival in Andromeda, three years since Landing Day and Scott had fought _so hard_. He had lost his father, was met with a hostile alien race while trying to make planets viable, so the Initiative could survive and died _three times_ while doing so. Scott had worked his ass off, and he will not allow for his efforts to go to waste. He will not allow the death of thousands of his people, just because an ancient alien race had deemed their time away enough and wants to reclaim something that was not longer theirs after god knows how many hundred years!

He will _not_ allow Alec’s dream to die-

_“Regained control temporarily, Pathfinder.”_  
“SAM!” Never was he happier to hear the AI in his head.

His happiness is short-lived though, as a stronger wave of pain surges through Scott’s body and makes him scream in agony.

**Your fate is inevitable. The death of your mind will mark our return, and many of your kind will follow your fate.**

_“Pathfinder, their technology is far more advanced than anything I was met with before. I will not be able to fend them off any longer.”_  
“There must be something!”, he pleaded, trying to focus on SAM's voice. The pain made it increasingly harder to listen to the AI.  
SAM fell silent while an even stronger wave made Scott bite back tears. _“The Jardaan are deeply connected with your implant, Pathfinder. They want to break through the last of my safety systems in order to control you completely.”_  
“Why?!”  
_“Unknown. But since the Jardaan are connected to their technologies, destroying your implant would send a lethal energy wave through them.”_

**We will not allow you to delay our return, human.**

Either it's his imagination or Scott’s legs start to go numb. “Do you even know, what you are implying, SAM?”, he asks, the panic making his voice sound broken.

The AI becomes silent again, before answering.

_“I am sorry, Scott.”_ And somehow, he sounds genuine. Almost sad. 

The numbness reaches his hips and he slides of his knees and falls on his side. He knows that if he waits any longer, he won’t be able to move his arms anymore and he will be at the Jardaan’s mercy. 

“I’m sorry, too, SAM.”

His hand moves to his hip and takes the pistol from its holster. He puts the barrel to his temple.

**We will not allow you to-**

“Oh, c’mon and shut the fuck up!”, Scott screeches and his voice cracks. Maybe he shouldn’t have, since now the numbness climbs higher even faster. It doesn’t matter anymore.

Scott closes his eyes and tries to imagine something nice, even though the pain becomes stronger with every passing second. He thinks of his family, of his crew, _of a voice, nice and warm and loving and the taste of whiskey on his lips._

He pulls the trigger.

* * *

He's in his usual spot in his private room at Tartarus, sipping on a glas of Whiskey and reading over a datapad. When his omni-tool pings, he looks up from the report. He assumes it’s a message from Keema with something work-related, like always. Or maybe it’s from his fiancé who got back from his mission earlier than anticipated? That thought makes him smile. He hopes it’s that.

Reyes taps on his omni-tool.

Well. He certainly didn’t expect a message from Harper. (It’s no secret that most of the Tempest crew doesn’t like Reyes, but they are trying, for Scott’s sake.) Reyes tries not to worry; Scott could be busy, so maybe he had told Cora to let Reyes know that they were back at the Nexus. His lover had told him that his mother is ready to be woken up and is scheduled to get out of cryo when he returns from his mission. Maybe he is with her now.

With his mind at ease again, he opens the message.

**Author's Note:**

> cry with me on tumblr! https://interstellar-chaos.tumblr.com/


End file.
